Cruel Curse
by Lylliac Jocelyn
Summary: Di Dunia ini akan ada salah satu dari dua hal yang akan menghampirimu saat lahir. Diberkati atau dikutuk./ "Kita yang terkutuk, akan selalu dikutuk. Mereka yang diberkati tidak akan mengerti bagaimana cara kita bertahan dari Dunia yang mengasingkan orang-orang 'seperti kita'."/ Xover pertama! SasuHinaShin DLDR!/ Ch 2 up!
1. Prologue

_Di Dunia ini akan ada salah satu dari dua hal yang akan menghampirimu saat lahir. Diberkati atau dikutuk./ "Kita yang terkutuk, akan selalu dikutuk. Mereka yang diberkati tidak akan mengerti bagaimana cara kita bertahan dari Dunia yang mengasingkan orang-orang 'seperti kita'."/ Xover pertama! SasuHinaShin DLDR!_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Akatsuki no Yona " Mizuho Kusanagi**_

 _ **Sasuke x Hinata x Shina**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **Warning inside! typo(s), OoC (maybe), etc…**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan, karena sejujurnya ff ini benar-benar dari otak saya.**_

 _ **Saya lebih nyaman menyebut seiryuu sebagai 'Shina' ketimbang 'Shin Ah' jadi bagi yang keberatan silakan keluar dari fanfik ini, okey. :''''**_

 _ **Cruel Curse " Presented by**_ _Exceele_

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

 _Enjoy…_

(*)(*)(*)

 **Prolog**

Di bawah kecantikan purnama yang memantulkan sinar peraknya, kita berdiri gemetar di antara genangan merah pekat berbau karat itu. Wajah-wajah yang biasanya terlihat lugu dengan senyum tanpa beban yang selalu tersampir kini membias putih seolah nyawa yang tidak berpadu dengan raga ikut terbawa angin malam musim gugur yang kering.

Kita semua adalah orang-orang 'terpilih' dan lebih 'istimewa' dari siapapun.

Kau yang tersingkirkan. Aku yang terbuang. Dan dia yang ditinggal.

Wajah-wajah yang tak luput dari raupan sinar rembulan, kini sedang menangis tersedu seraya memandangi pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh sang khalik.

Bulan malam ini, entah kenapa indah sekali. Sangat kontras dengan tubuh-tubuh kecil yang nampak tersuruk dalam kesedihan.

Sungguh, ini terlalu kejam. Tidakkah ini sangat tidak adil? 'Mereka' yang diberkati akan bahagia sedangkan kita yang 'terkutuk' akan selalu teredam dalam luka yang menganga. Kenapa?

Apakah nasib orang-orang seperti kita akan seperti ini terus selamanya? Atau terlalu hina kah kita dilahirkan ke Dunia ini hingga langit dan Bumi ikut menutup mata atas apa yang terjadi?

Kita bukanlah orang yang buruk, kita hanya dilahirkan dengan sedikit 'kelebihan' yang membuat kita berbeda dari yang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu menjadi pegangan kita.

Kita semua saling menemukan, saling mengasihi, dan saling melepaskan rantai kesengsaraan ini.

Jika kita yang 'terkutuk' dapat membuat sebuah kebahagiaan, akankah kisah kita menemui lembar terakhir?

Seandainya kita dilahirkan kembali di kehidupan lain, apakah kita juga akan saling menemukan lagi?

Satu hal yang dapat kupastikan, selagi kita masih memiliki mata ini banyak hal yang akan terjadi.

"Kita yang terkutuk, akan selalu dikutuk. Mereka yang diberkati tidak akan mengerti bagaimana cara kita bertahan dari Dunia yang mengasingkan orang-orang 'seperti kita'."

Ingat, dan tanamkan itu baik-baik.

Ini kisah kita, kita yang bermain dan kita juga yang harus menyelesaikannya. Tidak boleh ada yang campur tangan. Meski itu dewa sekalipun.

Setelah malam ini berakhir, saat itulah skenario kita dimulai. Baik itu permainan takdir ataupun kutukan yang kejam.

 **夜、月、月光**

– _Yoru, Tsuki, Gekk_ ō _–_

* * *

(*)(*)(*)

* * *

 **夜** **(Yoru)** **: Malam**

 **月** **(Tsuki) : Bulan**

 **月光** **(Gekko) : Cahaya Bulan**

Udah ketebak itu siapa aja yang dimaksud, So let's have fun minna! Ini akan menjadi fanfiks yang panjang. Well, saya gak maksa kalian untuk ngikutin ff ini.

Thanks untuk yang sudah review maupun hanya sider, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya, yaa :)))

* * *

–EL–


	2. Hyuga Hinata

_**Mansion Hyuuga, 1870.**_

"Hiashi-sama…! Ada kabar tentang istri anda!" Derap kaki yang melangkah cepat terdengar sangat gaduh dari arah lorong utama rumah sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Si pembawa kabar segera duduk bersimpuh ketika dia telah sampai tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang akan langsung menghubungkannya dengan orang yang paling dihormati itu.

Jemari panjangnya dengan pelan membuka pintu geser yang ada disisi tubuhnya, meski sedang terburu karena ada informasi penting yang harus segera ia sampaikan tentu ia masih harus menjaga sikap dan tidak bertingkah kurang ajar saat berhadapan dengan tuannya –setidaknya sampai saat ini Hyuuga sangat menjunjung tinggi etika sopan santun.

"Ada apa, Kou?" Suara datar segera menyambutnya saat setelah pintu itu tergeser sempurna. Orang yang dipanggil –Kou itu langsung menunduk hormat.

"Hiashi-sama, ada pesan dari kuil yang ada di Barat, katanya ini menyangkut tentang Naruko-sama." Dengan sopan Kou mengangsurkan gulungan kertas yang merupakan pesan yang dia maksud.

"Hn, terima kasih." Tangan besar Hiashi segera mengambil gulungan kertas itu, lalu membuka dan membacanya dengan seksama. Sedangkan Kou hanya sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat perubahan raut Hiashi dari datar menjadi lunak saat membaca pesan itu. Kalau boleh dikatakan –ada senyum kecil di sana.

"Hiashi-sam –"

"Kou, segera bersiap, aku akan pergi ke kuil barat sekarang!" Titahnya tegas yang langsung dipatuhi sang pelayan. Setelah pintu shoji itu tertutup, Hiashi kembali membaca isi gulungan itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

Tangannya terangkat mengelus dada, matanya terus membaca kalimat yang membuatnya sumringah secara berulang kali –seolah mencoba menyakini apa yang tertera di sana.

 _Naruko telah melahirkan –_

 _._

 _._

 _._

– _Sepasang putri kembar._

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Akatsuki no Yona " Mizuho Kusanagi**_

 _ **Sasuke x Hinata x Shina**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **Warning inside! typo(s), OoC (maybe), deskripsi lebih banyak, dll…**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan, karena sejujurnya ff ini benar-benar dari otak saya.**_

 _ **Cruel Curse " Presented by**_ _Exceele_

 _ **Chapter I : Hyuga Hinata**_

(*)(*)(*)

.

.

.

 _ **Mansion Hyuuga, 1877.**_

"Onee-chan…! Cepat kemari!" Seorang gadis kecil berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati orang yang memanggilnya yang kini sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah kolam ikan. Rambut indigo sebahunya bergerak ke sana kemari mengikuti gerak tubuh pemiliknya.

Langkah kecilnya sedikit terhambat karena kimono kuning pucat yang membuatnya sulit berlari. Wajahnya sedikit tidak terlihat karena poni ratanya hampir menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya, yang menyisakan bibir dan hidung. Sementara mata dan dahinya benar-benar tertutupi oleh poni.

Gadis kecil itu menghampiri gadis berambut pirang panjang yang merupakan saudari serahimnya.

"Shion-chan…? Ada apa?" Gadis yang dipanggil itu segera menoleh dan menampilkan kelereng violetnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Lihat! Lihat itu, nee-chan! Neji-nii menambahkan ikan koi ke dalam kolam ini. Cantik sekali!" Ucapnya antusias, sedangkan sang lawan bicara mencoba melongokan tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat ke dalam kolam. Dan benar saja, di sana ada tiga ekor ikan koi yang sepertinya masih kecil sedang berputar-putar di dalam air.

"Cantiknya." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Benar, kan!"

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat ikan koi tiba-tiba tarikan keras di rasakan oleh Shion pada bagian lengan kanannya.

"Ap – Tou-san?!" Pekik Shion nyaring, saat mendapati orang yang menariknya adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shion?! Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan bermain di sini!" Suara Hiashi terdengar sangat mengintimidasi untuk ukuran gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Tou-san, aku hanya ingin bermain bersama Hinata-nee!" Balas Shion berani, Hiashi menegang, kemudian mata beningnya melirik kearah gadis kecil satunya lagi yang kini sedang menunduk dalam –seolah tanah yang ia pijak jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan?" Hinata menggigit bibir, takut mengangkat kepalanya saat suara Hiashi kembali mengudara.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang siapa yang mengijinkanmu bermain di sini!" Shion tersentak, matanya berkaca-kaca mengetahui Hiashi kembali membentaknya. "Ayo! Ini sudah hampir gelap. Tempatmu bukan di sini." Hiashi menggendong tubuh ringan Shion dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan satu-satunya manusia yang sedang terisak sendirian.

Hinata berjongkok dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah, bahunya bergetar hebat. Ada perasaan ngilu yang mengiris hatinya. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu hanya bisa menangis di depan kolam ikan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kepedihannya.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Malah sudah terlalu sering ia mendapati dirinya di perlakukan sedemikian rupa. Namun, tetap saja rasanya sakit ketika orang tuanya sendiri memperlakukannya seperti pembawa malapetaka. Tidak. Bukan seperti, tapi kenyataannya ia memang pembawa malapetaka. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang sekitarnya.

Ia, Hyuuga Hinata. Putri dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Naruko. Dan juga merupakan kakak kembar dari adiknya, Hyuuga Shion.

Untuk suatu alasan, orang-orang di sekelilingnya sering melontarkan kata-kata 'anak terkutuk' dari belakangnya saat ia berjalan berkeliling mansion.

Tidak ada yang menjelaskannya sampai saat ini. Bahkan, Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun diijinkan melihat wajah ibunya sendiri. Hinata merasa, dia adalah anak yang normal, tidak ada keanehan pada dirinya kecuali untuk tanda yang tertoreh di jidatnya dan matanya.

Tidak ada yang salah, tapi kenapa?

Bibirnya masih bergetar, sekelebat bayangan akan tatapan-tatapan orang yang menatapnya ngeri, membuat perut Hinata terasa dicengkam –ia mual.

Hinata tinggal sendirian di sini. Benar-benar sendirian sejak ia berusia 5 tahun. Mansion Hyuuga yang besar terbagi empat bagian, yaitu Timur, Barat, Utara, dan Selatan.

Hinata tinggal di bagian Barat, sedangkan keluarganya berkediaman di Timur. Selain bersebrangan, tempatnya terpisah cukup jauh, meski masih dalam satu lingkup.

Untuk urusan makan, selalu ada pelayan yang menyiapkannya dan meletakan makanan begitu saja di depan pintu masuk tepat pada jam makan.

Jika ingin dikatakan Hinata terkurung, tidak juga. Karena buktinya ia masih bisa berkeliling mansion, meski harus mendapati orang-orang yang berpapasan atau bertemu dengannya putar arah maupun menunduk, tidak ingin berkontak pandang dengannya.

Hari semakin gelap dengan tersisihnya sang raja siang yang kembali ke tempatnya. Sadar bahwa ia masih berjongkok menangis dihalaman, Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah, dan segera membersihkan diri.

Setelah merasa dirinya segar kembali, Hinata berdiri di depan cermin lipat lalu membukanya. Di sana ada pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan potongan rambut pendek sebahu.

Tangan kecil itu terangkat lalu menyingkap poni ratanya ke atas. Ada kelereng tak berpupil di sana. Hinata akui, Shion adalah pemilik mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat, karena di dalam mata itu Hinata dapat menemui warna ungu –warna kesukaan Hinata.

Hinata tidak memiliki mata sepucat Hiashi, namun juga tidak sepekat milik Shion. Warna matanya ada di antara kedua orang itu. –Ungu pudar, mungkin.

Kemudian tangan satunya mengelus sesuatu yang ada di dahinya dengan lembut, seolah ingin merasakan apa yang ada di sana.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada benjolan ataupun permukaan yang kasar. Jidatnya mulus. Benar-benar mulus dan terlihat halus jika seandainya tidak ada tanda berwarna hijau muda yang berbentuk dua garis bergelombang dengan tanda silang yang memisahkan kedua garis itu di tengah-tengahnya.

Manji*. Itulah namanya. Sebuah segel kutukan yang dipasang oleh para tetua Hyuuga saat ia baru lahir, dan karena tanda itupula ia tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan ibunya.

Hinata memutar manik lavendernya menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada warna lain yang bisa ia lihat kecuali hitam putih. Ya, semua barang-barang yang ia lihat di sekitarnya berwarna hitam putih.

Hinata sendiri tidak tahu, apa warna rambutnya ataupun warna kimono yang ia pakai. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa Hinata lihat menggunakan matanya dan itu memiliki warna lain selain hitam putih.

Hinata dapat melihat warna mata. Saat Hinata berdiri di depan cermin, ia hanya bisa melihat tubuh dan pakain yang dia pakai berwarna hitam putih tapi tidak untuk warna matanya. Hinata bisa melihatnya dengan jelas perbedaan warna itu. Di saat semua benda yang ada di sekelilingnya berwarna monoton, irisnya menampilkan warna lain.

Maka dengan itu, Hinata dapat mengetahui warna mata Shion. Dan dari semua warna mata yang pernah ia temui, warna mata Shionlah yang paling bagus, menurutnya.

Aneh, bukan?

Lalu hal yang paling mengejutkan dari matanya adalah, Hinata dapat melihat waktu kematian seseorang dari warna mata orang itu.

Dulu saat Hinata berusia 5 tahun dan masih tinggal di mansion Hyuuga bagian timur, dia memiliki seorang pelayan bernama Matsuri. Matsuri adalah seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun dan satu-satunya orang yang sering berbicara dengan Hinata –atau bisa dikatakan Matsuri adalah orang terdekat Hinata saat itu.

Matsuri sering menemani Hinata bermain ataupun sekedar menjadi teman ngobrol.

Matsuri cantik, dia memiliki mata berwarna cokelat terang dan Hinata menyukai itu meski tidak sesuka dia dengan mata Shion, tapi Hinata tetap senang dengan Matsuri karena Matsuri adalah salah satu dari dua orang yang tidak segan berbicara dengannya selain Shion.

Hampir tiap hari mereka bermain berdua ataupun terkadang bertiga bersama Shion.

Sampai akhirnya pada suatu hari Hinata melihat keanehan pada warna mata Matsuri. Warna cokelat yang biasanya terang bersemangat, sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi pudar dan sayu.

Awalnya Hinata merasa itu adalah keanehan yang terjadi pada penglihatan matanya bukan mata Matsuri. Namun, seiring waktu warna mata Matsuri berubah total di mata Hinata. Tidak ada lagi warna cokelat seperti biasanya selain warna hitam di dalam mata itu.

Menyadari perubahan itu membuat Hinata ketakutan, mata Matsuri benar-benar hitam sempurna tanpa pupil di tengahnya. Bak lubang hitam yang siap menelan tubuh kecil Hinata yang menahan rasa takut.

Anehnya lagi, Matsuri masih tetap bersikap biasa. Seolah perubahan mata itu hanya Hinata yang bisa lihat. Orang-orang yang bersapa ria dengan Matsuri juga tetap normal, tidak ada ketakutan maupun keterkejutan. Sampai akhirnya, besok pagi Matsuri dikabarkan meninggal di kamarnya dengan cara gantung diri.

Semua orang yang melihatnya berteriak histeris dan mulai memunculkan beberapa spekulasi tentang kematian mendadak gadis berambut cokelat itu.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ada masalah keuangan di keluarganya hingga membuat gadis itu tertekan, di tambah lagi Ayahnya yang sakit parah, memperkuat alasan kenapa gadis itu bunuh diri.

Ada juga yang mengatakan, bahwa gadis itu akan dijual menjadi seorang geisha oleh keluarganya sendiri karena kebutuhan uang yang tak mencukupi, hingga gadis itu lebih memilih mati daripada di jual menjadi wanita penghibur para bangsawan berkantong tebal.

Tapi dari sekian banyak persepsi, ada satu yang membuat keluarga Hyuuga benar-benar harus menahan malu.

Hinata.

Ya, alasan yang cukup simple. Yaitu penyebab kematian Matsuri adalah Hinata.

Dan rumor itu langsung tersebar luas. Orang-orang juga mulai mempercayainya, karena sejauh yang mereka tahu, Matsuri adalah pelayannya dan Hinata memiliki bawaan 'lain' saat ia lahir.

Hinata adalah anak yang terkutuk dan karena kutukan itu –Matsuri mati – Mungkin mereka mengira kutukan itu bisa menular kalau berlama-lama menatap matanya atau setidaknya begitulah kesan yang mereka tangkap.

Hanya karena satu kematian, Hinata langsung dikucilkan, dan dipindahkan ke bagian barat mansion Hyuuga dan tinggal sendirian sampai sekarang.

Saat baru dua minggu tinggal di sini, Hinata memutuskan untuk memanjangkan poni ratanya hingga melewati bagian bawah mata. Hinata tidak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir ketakutan karena tidak sengaja melihat matanya –ia gadis yang baik, tentu saja.

Gadis kecil itu dipaksa mengerti akan kondisinya di usianya yang terbilang masih muda.

Dia + matanya = Bahaya

Setidaknya itulah yang ia ketahui sejauh ini.

Hinata seharusnya merasa bosan karena dunianya sangat monotan tanpa warna, akan tetapi gadis kecil itu tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun dan tetap sabar menjalani kehidupannya di bawah tekanan Hyuuga.

Bertemu dengan ibunya adalah impian terbesar Hinata. Sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa ibunya. Apa mirip dengannya? Atau lebih mirip ke Shion?

Tok! Tok!

Tubuh itu berjengit saat sebuah ketukan pada pintu gesernya terdengar sangat tiba-tiba saat ia masih berpandangan dengan dirinya sendiri lewat cermin.

"Hime-sama, saya telah menaruh makanan untuk makan malam anda di depan pintu. Harap untuk dihabiskan, itu perintah dari Hiashi-sama." Walau suaranya sedikit berat dan terdengar berbeda dari biasanya karena teredam oleh pintu yang menghalangi, Hinata tak ambil pusing siapapun yang menghantarkan makanannya itu.

Menutup cermin lipatnya, Hinata bersuara sedikit keras. "Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, Hime-sama." Lalu suara derap kaki yang menjauh menandakan bahwa pelayan itu sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hinata menghela nafas dan langsung menuju ke tempat makanan yang ditinggalkan untuknya.

Di atas nampan itu terdapat sup miso yang masih mengepulkan asap dan satu mangkuk nasi. Tidak ada lauk. Dan itu merupakan hal ganjil. Tidak biasanya, makanannya sesederhana ini.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya dari balik poni. Baik sup miso dan nasi itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda keanehan, tapi makan malam hari ini datang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Apa yang kutakutkan? –Batinnya.

Tangan putihnya mulai menyendok nasi dan melahapnya dengan kunyahan pelan, terus seperti itu hingga makanan itu tersisa seperempat.

Tiba-tiba badan Hinata membatu tegang, semua gerankannya terhenti –termasuk bernafas. Matanya berdenyut dengan kepala pening. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuhnya limbung ke samping dan terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

' _Kami-sama…_ '

.

.

|CC|

.

.

"Apa ini tidak berbahaya, Hiashi-sama." Kumpulan para lelaki paruh baya itu nampak sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang merupakan pemimpin klan mereka.

"Tidak. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara kita menghentikan rumor jelek tentang kita yang sedang mengudara di luaran sana." Suara itu menjawab dengan benar-benar penuh ketegasan.

"Bukankah ini juga pernah kita lakukan pada Hizashi? Tapi apa hasilnya? Kutukan itu tetap muncul lagi." Ujar salah satu di antara mereka.

Bisik-bisikpun langsung memenuhi ruangan persegi itu. Banyak yang membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu tetua Hyuuga yang barusan menyuarakan protesnya. Suasana di sana semakin memanas tanpa ada balasan sedikitpun dari Hiashi.

Tangannya bersedekap, ia tampak berpikir dengan mata terpejam dan alis berkerut.

"Hanya karena telah melakukannya sekali di masa lalu, belum tentu langsung memperlihatkan hasil. Kita harus terus mencobanya sampai bencana ini berhenti. Setidaknya dengan mencoba kita masih memiliki harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti ini bisa berhasil, tapi jika kalian berpikir untuk berhenti sudah kupastikan klan ini akan terus dibayang-bayangi oleh kutukan itu."

Kali ini suara sang penasihat Hyuuga lah yang menyahut. Pria berambut gelap dengan mata yang terperban sebelah itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum angkuh –meremehkan orang-orang yang mulai menaruh perhatian mereka kepadanya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan, Danzo." Hiashi membuka matanya. "Kita hanya perlu melakukan ini terus menerus."

"Ta-tapi… Hiashi-sama. Dia –"

"Sebetulnya aku sudah mengatur waktu untuk rencana ini sebelum pertemuan ini dimulai." Wajah-wajah syok langsung menanggapi ucapannya barusan. "Tengah malam ini, biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri." Kata-kata beruntun yang keluar dari Hiashi benar-benar membuat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terdiam seketika.

Otot-otot wajah mereka menegang, mendengar keputusan akhir yang di deklarasikan oleh Hiashi.

Namun, di antara ketegangan itu diam-diam, Danzo menyeringai mendengar keputusan Hiashi. Ia bukanlah seorang Hyuuga tapi dijaman seperti ini, masuk ke dalam klan yang bukan leluhur aslimu bukanlah hal yang sulit –Terutama jika pemimpin klan itu kawan lamamu sendiri.

Menetap selama sepuluh tahun bersama orang-orang Hyuuga sedikit demi sedikit membuat Danzo mengerti bagaimana pola pikir mereka.

Hyuuga cenderung takut mengambil langkah yang menurut mereka beresiko tinggi atau hanya menghasilkan hal yang sia-sia. Tapi, di sisi lain mereka bisa berubah menjadi sangat kejam dalam mengambil keputusan jika keadaan sudah benar-benar menjepit.

Naif. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang Hyuuga –menurut Danzo.

Rapat selesai.

Hiashi berdiri dan matanya langsung mengarah Danzo, seolah mengatakan sesuatu secara non verbal. Danzo mengangguk paham apa yang dimaksud tatapan Hiashi.

Rapat itu berakhir dengan keputusan Hiashi yang sedikit banyak ditentang oleh para tetua Hyuuga yang juga ikut andil dalam pengambilan keputusan rapat.

"Ini tidak baik…." Gumam seorang yang sepertinya paling muda di kumpulan itu –ia baru keluar ruangan dan langsung mengikuti tuannya.

"Aku tahu."

Ia sedikit berjengit mendengar sahutan Hiashi yang berjalan di depannya.

Kepalanya langsung tertunduk dalam, sadar bahwa ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

"Aku tahu," Hiashi mengulangi kata-katanya dengan tangan terkepal. "Karena itu biar aku yang menanggung semua dosa itu. Demi kelangsungan klan ini…."

Kou mengadah menatap bahu Hiashi yang bergetar.

"…dan demi putri tersayangku, Hinata."

Kou menangis dalam diam. Mungkin ini merupakan hal yang sangat tabu bagi seorang Hyuuga untuk menangis. Akan tetapi melihat punggung tuannya yang bergetar dengan kepala menunduk, menjadi pemicu tersendiri untuk ikut meniti air mata.

Merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh pemilik punggung rentan itu, Kou tahu ada luka lebar yang diperoleh Hiashi dari keputusan yang diambilnya sendiri.

Mau bagaimanapun hal itu menyangkut darah dagingnya dan ialah yang paling menderita ketimbang siapapun. Meski sebelumnya Hiashi sudah memiliki luka tersendiri.

.

.

|CC|

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

Dengan bantuan lengannya Hinata mencoba menopang tubuh ringkihnya untuk duduk. Keadaan di sekitarnya gelap. Namun Hinata tidak bisa melihat itu. Karena baginya siang dan malam – terang atau gelap itu sama –ia buta warna, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena Hinata masih bisa melihat warna dari mata seseorang.

Pintu yang ada di belakangnya digeser, menimbulkan derit khas shoji saat dibuka.

Hinata membalikan tubuh dan langsung menemukan siluet tak dikenal sudah berdiri di hadapannya yang terduduk. Mengernyit –Hinata mencoba melihat wajah orang tersebut.

Tanpa diduga orang itu berjongkok –menyamai tinggi dengan Hinata yang masih menatap intens kearah wajahnya.

Hinata terbelalak saat sosok yang diyakini Hinata seorang wanita –terbuki dari bentuk kimono yang dipakainya – itu mengulurkan tangannya menyingkap poni Hinata ke samping.

Lalu, terpampang jelaslah iris pucat Hinata dengan segel manji di keningnya. Karena hal itu, membuat mata keduanya bertemu pandang, dan di saat itulah Hinata melihat warna yang langsung menghancurkan ekspektasinya tentang warna mata Shion adalah warna kesukaannya.

Di dalam mata itu ada warna yang lebih menggetarkan jiwa Hinata. Sesuatu yang tampak 'familiar' tapi belum pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah dorongan keras untuk memeluk orang di depannya ini saat melihat ada air mata yang meluncur bebas dari mata itu.

Hinata diam. Namun tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi yang basah karena air mata di depannya. Ini bukan kehendaknya –lebih tepatnya ia melakukannya tanpa sadar.

"Hinata…"

Suara itu terdengar parau –karena menangis – tapi anehnya Hinata menyukai itu. Ia ingin mendengarnya lagi. Mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya.

Lalu tangan itu bergerak ke sisi wajah Hinata dan merangkumnya dengan sayang. Hinata masih diam, namun dirinya benar-benar menikmati sentuhan itu.

Kemudian orang itu membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya. Hinata terkejut. Semerbak harum bunga miori langsung tercium oleh Hinata tatkala hidungnya bergesekan dengan kain kimono bagian depan milik wanita yang sedang memeluknya erat.

Wanita itu masih menangis. Hinata tidak mengerti dengan situasinya tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak.

"Ini yang terakhir." Kata-kata ambigu yang membuat Hinata semakin tidak mengerti keluar dari mulut itu. Pelukannya melonggar –tetapi tidak lepas sepenuhnya. Wanita itu menunjukan ekspresi senyum sedih.

Batin Hinata dibuat semakin bertanya-tanya.

Siapa?

Siapa wanita ini?

Mungkin kah –

Hinata menatap lambat-lambat iris jernih itu. Seolah ingin mengeksploitasi segala yang ada di dalamnya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata kembali terbebelak.

Tangan kecilnya terangkat untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba menerobos keluar dari mutiaranya –ia terisak pelan.

Benarkah? Benarkah dugaannya ini?

Hinata kembali menatap wajah itu dengan mata yang basah.

' _Kami-sama, ini… tidak bohongkan…?'_

 _ **TBC**_

* **Manji** : Tau segel yang ada di kening para Bunke klan Hyuga? Atau lebih jelasnya dikeningnya Neji? Kurang lebih begitulah bentuk segel yang ada di kening Hinata –dalam cerita ini. Dan lagi terima kasih buat mbk uLiezha yang ngasih tau nama segel kutukannya /aku padamu mbak….

* * *

–EL –


End file.
